


Zootopia Crime

by Skrall107



Category: Punisher (Comics), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Death, Gen, Gun Violence, Massacre, Vigilantism, scarred face
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrall107/pseuds/Skrall107
Summary: In the wake of a vigilante making a name for himself, a scarred crime Lord, who signed a contract with the mayor to control the police using his wealth, becoming untouchable by the law, and starts a crime wave across Zootopia. This vigilante may be the city's last hope to stopping the whirlpool of violence.





	1. Chapter 1

A bell chimed as the door opened at the Grand Pangolin apartment building. A mysterious otter walked in carting a large box. As Officer Judy Hopps observed him, two main things popped out to her: the large scar on his right cheek, and his piercing green eyes. He stepped into the number four apartment and placed the box down, which Judy then noticed to have the initials "F.C." written on them. The mysterious otter let out a sigh of relief, not noticing Judy was right outside the door. "New in town? she asked.  
In the time it takes to exhale, he swiveled, pulled out a 9MM pistol, and, with perfect form, pointed it at Judy. In these few seconds, Judy had lots of things racing through her mind. thoughts like Am I going to die. Bittersweet thoughts about her life leading up to this moment. Then he lowered his weapon. " Guess the reflexes never go away," he chuckled as he holstered the firearm.  
"Reflexes?" Judy asked, "Were you an officer?"  
Then the mysterious otter let out a snicker, which transformed into an uncontrollable laughter."what's so funny about being an officer?"  
The otter calmed down and said: "Nothing. it's just if you new me, you'd be laughing too"  
"Ah. well my name is-"  
"Judith Laverne Hopps. I know. I'm Francis. Francis Castiglione"  
"how did you -"  
"All that stuff is public record .I know the names and faces of all the police officers. It's so I don't report an undercover officer to the police. THAT would be awkward." Francis explained.  
"Ah. Also do you have a permit for your gun?" Judy asked professionally.  
"I did where I lived before, but it needs updated. that's next on my to-do list," Francis said, "keep things legal and all"  
"alright, just as long as you do" she finishes.  
Francis turned to start unpacking a box when Judy's phone rang. She answered the phone. It was Chief Bogo. Judy cringed as she prepared to get screamed at. And to no avail, "OFFICER HOPPS! YOU'RE LATE! GET TO THE STATION NOW!"  
As soon as he finished screaming, he hung up the phone. "My deepest sympathies" Francis said.  
"You heard that?"  
"I'm pretty sure the whole city heard that!"  
"Yeah, anyway, I have to leave for work. I have a steakout tonight. some drug house."  
"where?"  
"other side of town"  
"alright. good luck!" Francis said as he pulled a lamp out of the box.  
_A good place to start ___


	2. Chapter 2

Judy arrived at the police station. Nothing eventful happened on the way up. Just the sounds of the city. She's learned to ignore the cries of the widowed wives and orphaned children. As she walked into the police station, her fears are realized. OFFICER HOPPS! YOUR LATE! MY OFFICE! NOW!  
"Carrots, you might want to run" Nick said in his usual sarcastic tone.  
"OFFICER WILDE, I DON'T NEED YOUR COMENTARY!"  
As she got to the chief's office, the usual feeling of dread set in. "your late again, Officer Hopps"  
"Yes, I know, but-"  
"No buts, Hopps, we've been tracking these drug traffickers for three months, and we're this close to cracking them. Your tardiness will not let them slip through the cracks again. Now get. Out."  
Judy knew that there was no point arguing and agreed. "Yes, Chief Bogo"  
Nick and Judy met back up in the lobby, left the building, got into there designated vehicle and headed for the drug house. Just like the drive up, nothing really eventful happened. Once they got there, all they had to do was wait for someone to come out with a shipment. "Carrots, can I ask you a question?" Nick asked after about thirty minutes of silently waiting.  
"Of course, Nick. What is it?"  
"How are you not bothered by the mourning being done lately?"  
"I don't know, I guess I got used to it"  
"It bothers me. It was always there, but now, it seems to have taken over. I have the strange feeling something big's gonna happen"  
"Shh!"  
"what is it?"  
"sounds like-" Judy's face changed from curiosity to shock "-gunfire!"  
As soon as the word "gunfire" left her mouth, a panda crashed out of a window when he landed, he did so face down on the windshield of Nick and Judy's car. His face had been shot by a shotgun, blood spraying from the damaged, exposed veins. This created a thick layer of blood, distorting the visuals of everything behind it. Mingling in the blood were pieces of flesh and bone. Nick and Judy snapped back into reality pulled out there guns. They got out of the car, and busted through the front door of the warehouse. The images only got worse from there.  
The room was covered in destruction. There was blood all over the place, pooling on the floor and splattered on the walls. Many of the bodies had broken limbs, some of them hat their broken limbs stabbed into their chest. Two children were huddled in the corner, terrified. They appeared to be looking at the other side of the room.  
Judy, like the children, turned her attention towards the other side of the room. There was a Wiesel gripping his bloody chest in pain, and a mammal in a trench coat holding a bloody knife standing over him. He was wearing a fedora over his eyes and a bandanna around his face, which kept anyone from identifying him. "I want you to do something for me. I want you to tell your friends about me. Call me The-"  
"Freeze! Stay right where you are!" Nick interrupted, pointing his gun at the figure.  
The mammal let out an annoyed growl, dropped the knife, raised his hand and turned around. "Drop your weapons!" Nick said, maintaining eye contact.  
The figure reached in his trench coat crossing his arms, pulling out two 9MM pistols. He threw them on the ground. He then pulled two SMGs from behind his back, and threw them on the ground. His right eye was blocked by his hair, but hi left eye was darting around the room. He then looked Judy strait in the eye with his dead, green eyes in almost a glare. "I apologize, Lavern, but it must be done"  
Judy was going to ask how he knew her middle name, but as soon as he finished the sentence, he pulled two dart guns out and shot both cops in the legs with a powerful sedative, and just like that, they were out.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's gonna take us weeks to ID all these bodies!"  
Judy woke up in the warehouse on stretcher. She looked around and saw that the rest of the police force had been there a few hours carting bodies out of the building. She looked beside her to see Nick in a stretcher next to her, unconscious. She sat up, only to fall back down when greeted by a strike of pain reverberated through head. A ferret officer noticed her and came to greet her. "ah, Judy, your awake! I'm surprised your up so early, that was a powerful tranquilizer. I'm pretty sure that the type used on you is illegal for a citizen to have." said Julia.  
"It's obvious that this guy doesn't care about what's illegal and what's not"  
"Oh, you kill me, Judy"  
"I wasn't trying to be funny"  
Julia is a little annoying, but she is always prepared to stand for what she believes in. she had joined soon after Judy had, and saw Judy as a role model. She can also be a little rash at times, but a good ally none the less.  
Judy looked out the window and saw the sun at covered halfway by the ground, and its tip exposed by the city's buildings as a mirage of red and yellow covered the sky. "I've been out all night?"  
"Actually, you've been out all day, that's sunset, not sunrise. Also, you can go home anytime. You might want to take the next day off as well, tranquilizers have the habit of making you more tired when you wake up than when you went under"  
"what about Nick, will he be okay?"  
"Nick will be fine, go home, get some rest"  
"Are you sure?"  
"it's fine. We can handle it" Julia assured in her usual optimistic voice.  
"Officer Julia, get over here. We have a live weasel with a large chunk of flesh carved off his chest!" Chief Bogo called.  
"I've gotta get going, just go home"  
So Judy, exhausted, took a cab home. I'll catch a ride to the station tomorrow and pick my car up then she told herself. She got to the Grand Pangolin Apartments and made her way to her room. She was greeted by barrage of heavy guitars, drums, and obscenities coming from room 4. Francis listens to metal. Why am I not surprised she thought to herself. As she got to her room, she noticed the door was busted open. She saw two weasels digging through her stuff, one in her dresser, one through the paperwork on her desk, and one was trying to open her safe. A third one came from behind and grabbed her.  
She tried to scream, but the weasel's hand was over her mouth. This was it. She thought as they pulled a butterfly knife on her. They froze in horror. "Francis was standing outside the door with a truly mortifying look in his eyes. "Let. Her. Go."  
One of the assailants approached Francis menacingly. "you lookin' for another scar, stupid?"  
"You have five seconds to let my neighbor go and get out" Francis reiterated.  
The weasel leaned down to get in his face condescendingly, despite being about the same height. "Or what, huh?"  
A muzzle flashed with a bang, firing a round into the weasel's skull. Blood sprayed out of the newly formed hole. The weasel fell backwards, collapsing limply on the floor behind him. "He asked" Francis quipped with a serious tone.  
"KILL HIM!" the one holding Judy said.  
One of them charged at Francis with a knife. As the attacker made an overhand swipe at Francis, he, in one swift motion, caught the weasel's hand and used his knee to brake it in half, spraying the room once more in blood, and then used his elbow to shatter the weasel's neck. The final, with awful aim, began to shoot at Francis with a Glock. Francis lifted his arms as if to say "dude, really?". The weasel's gun quickly ran out of bullets without any of them hitting their target. He than attacked with a knife, releasing Judy. "what is it with you guys and knives?" Francis said, right before stealing the butterfly knife from the weasel and stabbing it into the throat of his adversary.  
Blood sprayed out of the wound, splattering it on Francis' face. The warm, crimson liquid streamed into the weasel's lungs, drowning him. It dribbled down Francis' arm,dripping off his elbow as he twisted the blade, further shredding the weasel's esophagus. Francis pulled the knife out and looked at it. "nice knife" he said as he pocketed it.  
Judy was in shock as he left. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. One thought stupefied her brain. _How was he able to do that? ___


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Judy went through her daily routine, still shocked by the events of last night. She hesitated as she walked by Francis' door. She looks at the door, turned to it and went to knock. She hesitated once more, but decided to knock. "Who's there?" Francis growled.  
"it's your neighbor, Judy" she replied.  
"Oh, hang on" Francis said before letting out a cough and open the door.  
"Hey, sorry about last night, it was just like, I had a really ruff day, and I was pushed over the edge"  
"It's okay," Judy reassured "you did save me"  
"Oh, good. Your not arresting me for murder. That was clearly classified under 'justifiable homicide'" he said, looking relived.  
Judy's watch started buzzing. "good to know you fixed that late issue" Francis joked.  
Judy ran off in a hurry without even saying goodbye. "See you around then" Francis said.  
As Judy ran out the door, she heard her ride honking the horn. Julia was waving her onward. "How long were you waiting here?"  
"not long, we need to get going though. Nice watch by the way"  
"oh, uh, thanks?" Judy said hesitantly.  
The ride to the station was unusual, as the city seemed more vapid than normal. They headed into the station and down the hall to roll call. They took their spots, Julia in the back and Judy up front next to Nick. Judy let out a breath of relief as chief Bogo walked into the room and placed down his case files. "now, we have a new lead on the Russoti crime trade. This warehouse," he said, pointing to the map, "is believed to be where the living merchandise are kept"  
"Living merchandise?" a rookie from the back said.  
"yes. Kidnapped mammals being kept and sold. We don't know for what yet. This is our main priority. Getting dirt on Billy Russoti"  
"what about the guy that wrecked our last lead?" Judy said with a doubtful tone.  
"Fine. Judy. Nick. You're off the Russoti case"  
"WHAT?!" Nick and Judy said simultaneously..  
"-and onto his case."  
Later, Judy and Nick were discussing how to go about catching their target. "maybe we should keep tabs on the traffic cams" Nick suggested.  
"We don't know what he looks like. We should be at the new Russoti warehouse."


	5. Chapter 5

WAR JOURNAL  
ENTRY 3  
POLICE OUTSIDE. I'LL HAVE TO EQUIP ALL MY GUNS WITH SILENCERS. USE THE SHOTGUN ONLY IF I HAVE TO. I DON'T WANT ANOTHER INCIDENT LIKE THE OTHER NIGHT.  
Nick and Judy sat in a van listening intently to the sounds inside. They were at the warehouse talked about at the last role call. The man they're after has made no known activity. "Carrots, I don't think he's gonna show up" Nick comments.  
"well, at least we know this is definitely the mammal trafficking base" Judy replies.  
She was referring to the sounds and voices being heard that night. The noises were horrible. Screams of children in agony and the laughs of they're tormenters. The one in charge has been confirmed as Finn Cooley and seemed to be in a hurry for something. "Get you're asses in gear. We have a buyer coming all the Hell's Kitchen, and we must be ready. After all, the Saints are one of the largest crime families in Zootopia!"  
"all the children are in the cage, Mr. Cooley" a guinea pig said.  
"good, now go get the lock from the other room"  
The guinea pig ran int a dark room. The lock was on a table in the corner at the other side. He grabbed the lock. Just as he was about to leave, he saw the gleam of a knife, but it was to late to react. After a few minutes, Finn became very impatient. "good God, did your pet fish die in there or something?!"  
There was no response. "Answer me!"  
Still no response. "what is taking you so long?!" he said as he entered the room the lock is in.  
The walls were soaked in blood. The guinea pig was laying on the floor with a knife jabbed on his throat. Although his neck had stopped bleeding, it was clear that it was. Everything from the stomach up and the eyes down was stained red. Just before he screamed he was hushed by a silenced gunshot. There was a fox holding the cage closed who got a knife to the the throat. One of the thugs got scared and sprayed bullets randomly, killing the last of his colleagues. Nick and Judy kicked down the door and pointed their weapons at the two remaining figures. The thug and their target, the mysterious killer. The thug tried to shoot them, but the killer grabbed his arms, kicked him in the knee, flipped behind him and shattered his spine. The thug fell lifelessly to the floor, despite being alive. "you've crippled that mammal!" Judy shouted, enraged.  
"You're coming with us, creep!" Nick said in an unusually serious tone.  
"Dropping the joking demeanor, are we, Nicholas Piberius Wilde?" the killer said tauntingly, stepping closer to the pair.  
Nick froze, the killer's words had cut deep like knives in his psyche. Judy cocked her weapon. "don't move!" she ordered  
he stepped forward. "Don't move!" she repeated.  
He stepped forward. "If you're going to be afraid, you should hide it better" the killer said as he stepped closer.  
Judy was truly afraid. There was just something about him that was unsettling. She noticed a white abstract skull on his chest. It had an oval for the main part, which had with two narrowed eyes and slit-like nostrils, with four long teeth protruding from the bottom, the two in the middle being double the length of the other two. He had gotten close enough to punch them both in the chest and slam there heads together, knocking them out. He turned to the children. "Now to finish the job"


	6. Chapter 6

Judy woke up with a headache. Again. The place was crawling with cops. Again. She sat up and looked at the cage with the children to see all of them had been bandaged up. A couple had sheets given to them. Nick was already awake and with the children. She stood up and went over to the cops who had been assigned the Russoti case. "Did he hurt any of the kids?" she asked.  
"no, actually, they were bandaged when we got in. We figured you two did it"  
Judy then went over to the cage. "Nick, did you bandage the children while I was out?"  
Before Nick could answer, one of the children said "No, the nice man who freed us did!"  
"What?"  
"the man who freed us." another one said, "he killed the people who kidnapped us, bandaged our wounds, and even gave me this" she said holding up a stuffed otter.  
This confused Judy. _How could someone who has zero qualms about killing several dozen people be so kind to these children _she thought. She looked over to Nick. "are you okay?" she asked.__  
"ya, but your the only on I've told my full name to, but he said it as if it was nothing"  
She chuckled a little, "well you know, Nick all of that stuff is-"  
Her thoughts froze as a sudden wave of realization swept over her. Nick could see something was off about her. "what is it, carrots?" he inquired.  
"-public record" she managed to mutter.  
"what?"  
"Nick, I know who our man is!"  
"what?!"  
"go to the station and run the name Francis Castiglione through the computer!"  
"where are you going?"  
"to apprehend the suspect"  
Judy ran 3 miles without rest, a rabbit on a mission. She finally stopped when she reached The Grand Pangolin, nearly wheezing. Once she caught her breath, she stormed into the building and began beating on Francis' door. "Francis Castiglione, this is the police, open up." she said.  
No response. If you don't open up, the door will be broken down!"  
There was still no response. Just as she was about to kick the the door in, the armadillo who runs the building said "he left this morning"  
"do you know where he went?"  
"no, but he left this for you" she said as she held up an envelope with her name written on it.  
Judy opened the envelope, not sure what to expect. There was a letter inside that said:

_By the time your reading this, you probably know what I do at night. Who I really am. Hell, you've probably got Nick on the computer searching for the name I told you. If so, you're wasting your time. There's a picture of me in the envelope for you to scan into the system. Also, you should talk to the weasel I spared my first attack. His name is Mickey Duka. He lives on 312 Madison street, Rainforest District. Also, I hope that in time, you will understand why I'm doing this._

She finished reading the letter and pulled the picture out, pocketing it. She then took a cab to the station and saw Nick with Clawhauser at the front desk. Clawhauser began to speak and said "so Judy, we-"  
"the name didn't work. He wasn't there, but he left a note saying that it was fake. He also left a photo of him to scan"  
She walked over to the computer and handed Clawhauser the photo. He put in in the printer to scan it in. the printer whirred and buzzed as the photo was scanned. The photo showed up on the screen and a facial recognition commenced. The screen flashed several faces before his file opened. "Frank D. Castle?" Judy said curiously.  
"it says here his family was killed when he was ten years old in central park. He was found and arrested when he was twelve for stealing food, it's suspected he was living in a dumpster somewhere. After getting out of Juvenal detention at the age of thirteen, he went back to school, excelling even. He graduated college at the age of twenty with a doctoral degree in psychology, but joined the marines instead. He fought in the Nighthowler Wars before going A-wall in enemy territory, killing all the enemies as well as two ally soldiers and hypothetically falling off the face of the earth" Nick said as he read.  
"And he's showing up now"  
"exactly!"  
"Well," said Judy, "i have a lead on his location. In his note he said to go to a Mickey Duka's house for more info"  
"it could be a trap" Nick advised.  
"I don't think so. He could have killed us twice now, but didn't" she said as she left. She drove he car to Duka's house, and prepared for the worst. She pulled in the driveway to see the door standing wide open and Duka on the ground. She leaped out of the car and was hit by the odor of rotting flesh. Ignoring this, she ran to Duka's side and saw him gripping his chest, despite no fresh wounds being on it then she looked to the wall facing him and saw what had scared him. A hunk of his flesh was hung on his wall in the shape of the skull she had seen on Frank's chest the previous night . "h-h-h-he knows where I live, he'll kill me!"  
"Who?" Judy asked, despite knowing the answer.  
"The Punisher."


	7. Chapter 7

Judy bursted into Chief Bogo's office waving a case file. "What is it now, Judy?" Bogo groaned.

"The man we've been after. We have new information!"

The Chief's attitude changed for the better. "Really?! What is it?!"

"His name's Frank Castle"

"And?"

"He's not your average murderer"

"Yes?"

"He's a vigilante"

Bogo's demeanor changed from excited to disappointed. "This isn't a comic book Hopps, there are no such things as vigilantes"

Offended, Judy countered with "I'm not crazy, I did a background check on all of his victims, and there all involved with the known mafia, as well as other crimes. I hardly believed it myself"

"Let me guess, he has some stupid name that the criminals call him" he said condescendingly.

"The Punisher" Judy said, cringing.

"HOPPS, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND? DO YOU THINK THIS IS A MOVIE?"

Judy chose no to respond and left the room quietly. She walked out and leaned against the wall with her hand over her face in frustration. _How am I going to convince him I'm telling the truth_ she wondered. "how did it go?" Nick asked.

"Not good. Hey, last night, someone mentioned something called 'Hell's Kitchen', do you know what it is?"

"of course, it's a place down in Sahara Square. Everyone calls it the hottest place in all of Zootopia, which is how it got the name Hell's Kitchen. There's a lot of crime down there, a lot of bad mammals'

"What about the Saints?"

"I think that Howard Saint is a crime boss, but I'm not sure. Not as street savvy as I used to be"

"we should pay them a visit"

"When?" Nick asked

"tomorrow would be the best" a voice said

It was Julia. She had been listening in on their conversation. "I've heard that Russoti will be there in person tomorrow"

"so tomorrow then" Judy confirmed

At the end of the end of the day, when Judy came home, she went though her normal routine and turned on the radio instead of music, the radio played a bulletin. **Child found raped in ally. At-large rapist Cristu Bulat is suspected.** She changes stations. **Giraffe killed in backyard by assassin Floyd Lawton.** She turned off the radio and looked at her newspaper. It was just the same stories repeated. She looked at the Punisher case file on her desk, filling her thoughts with uncertainty.

 


	8. Chapter 8

"GAAAAHH! YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

Frank Castle had found a guy he had heard about on the news last night and was twisting his arm.

WAR JOURNAL ENTRY

CRISTU BULAT. RAPED SOME POOR LITTLE GIRL. DRAGGED HER INTO THE ALLY AND MUFFLED HER SCREAMS.

"STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK MY ARM!" screamed Bulat

"That's the idea" Frank said, twisting hard enough to snap the arm off.

Bulat gripped the stump that was his shoulder as his blood poured out, covering his side. "Alright, now that you've done that, get me to a hospital, I'll bleed out and die!" he sobbed.

Frank raised his gun to Bulat's forehead. "I wouldn't worry about bleeding to death" he said as he pulled the trigger.

                                                                                                                       ---

 

A loud knock resounded throughout Judy's apartment. Judy sat up to look trough the eye hole in the door. She saw nothing but a green eye staring back at her. Judy froze. She grabbed her gun, turned the safety off, and slowly opened the door. "wow Carrots, I didn't think I was that threatening"

She sighed and gestured Nick in as she put her gun down. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "I'm really sorry, I've been paranoid lately and-"

Nick put his finger over Judy's mouth in a shushing position and said: "you talk to much sometimes, you know that?" and touched his lips to hers.

Passion blazed through them both like fire, consuming all of Judy's fears for the moment. They collapsed on Judy's bed, embracing each other tightly.

NO PATTERN. NO GODDAMN PATTERN!

Frank Castle angrily jotted down notes in his war journal. He had been trying to find a connection between Nick and Judy's "visits"

I'VE CHECKED EVERYTHING. MOON PATTERNS, RABBIT MENSTRUAL CYCLES, EVERYTHING, BUT THERE'S STILL NO PATTERN.

Frank let out a stressful exhale and thought to himself _I need a drink._

WAR JOURNAL ENTRY

THIS BAR IS REAL SHADY. LOTS OF BAD PEOPLE HANG AROUND HERE.

Frank sat at the bar with a bottle of jack when he heard a discourse at the other end of the bar.

There was a female otter at the other end of the bar being harassed by two wolves.

"c'mon, rabbit, we don't bite" one of them said provokingly.

"please leave me alone. I just work here"

One of the wolves grabbed her arm and said "look, your coming with us, whether you want to or not! We're gonna go, get a nice hotel room, and have some fun. Got that"

The woman was about to make her protests, when from across the room the wolves heard: "leave the girl alone."

Frank hadn't moved except to stare at them with his hateful, green eyes. "excuse me?!" one of the wolves said.

"leave. Her. Alone" he reiterated.

"what gives you the right to tell us what to do?"

"final warning: leave her the fuck alone"

when they didn't comply again, frank attacked, punching the first in the chest, braking three ribs. The second he broke the leg of and smashed a glass on the ground and stabbed it into the wolf's forehead. He turned to the other one and pulled a Colt Python from behind his trench coat. "tell you're friends something for me" he said

"o-ofcourse, what is it?" the wolf sputtered.

"their next" castle said, pulling the trigger.

 

**A/N**

**I'm sorry if there was some confusion. i realized today that one of the chapters was simply a draft, an had not been published. The chapter has now been published, so you may want to re-read the story to get that chapter.**

 


	9. Chapter 9

"Cristu Bulat, the DNA test confirms it"

Judy had been in the morgue talking to the morgue worker for over an hour going over the details of three dead bodies found that morning. The morgue cast a wave of gloom over her. It also shoved the powerful odor of rotting corpses up her nostrils with no respite. "what about these two?" Judy asked.

"Floyd and Edward Lawton" the morgue worker replied pulling up their files.

"mercenaries, charged with murder, kidnapping, and rape. I don't mean to sound unsympathetic, but these three deaths may be the clues I need" Judy announced in a dreary tone.

Just then, she got a text from Chief Bogo. **'HOPPS, WILDE HASN'T CHECKED IN YET TODAY, SO GET YOUR ASS OVER TO HIS HOUSE, NOW! '** Judy stared at it for a few seconds, then realized what it meant and rushed out to her car. _Really Nick, why are you skipping work today? You know this is a matter of life and death she thought_ on her way out she accidentally ran a red light and cut off a black car.

WAR JOURNAL ENTRY

OFFICER HOPPS NEARLY RAMMED INTO ME. GETING IN A CRASH IS A GOOD WAY TO DRAW ATTENTION TO MYSELF.

Judy drove to Nick's apartment, fuming. The further she drove the more she thought about it. The more she thought about it, the madder she got. When the got to his door, she was about ready to break the door down right then and there, but she had restrained herself enough to just knock on the door, though it was done with enough force to crack the paint. "Nick, you better get up now!"

No response. She knocked again. This time she heard a faint "Judy"

He sounded as if he was in agony. she pulled her gun to shoot the lock and kick the door open. Nick was laying on the floor, trying to reach the phone. He looked pale as death, and his eyes were dilated to an extreme amount. Judy practically leaped to his side. She pulled out her phone and dialed 911.

"hello, 911 whats your emergency?" the operator said with a cheerful tone.

"I need an ambulance, my address is 225 Belmont street, please hurry!" Judy said, panicking.

When the ambulance came they loaded Nick onto a stretcher. Judy sat in the back, watching everything. The chaos didn't end when they got to the hospital either. they rushed through the halls, the doctor shouting commands.

It was about an hour before things calmed down. Judy was sitting next to Nicks hospital bed when a doctor walked up. The otter had a doctor's mask on, which obscured his face. "do you know what caused this?" he asked in what was almost a growl.

"doctor said it was a tranquilizer serum he was git with a few nights back" Judy replied.

"thank you" he said as he walked away.

WAR JOURNAL ENTRY

I DIDN'T THINK THE SERUM COULD HAVE SIDE EFECTS. I'LL HAVE TO ALTER THE FORMULA

Judy's phone went off. She was being called by chief Bogo. Judy answered, fearing the worst. "officer Hopps, where are you?!" he said with malice.

"I'm at the hospital. Nick was sick"

The buffalo's tone became slightly more sypathetic as replied. "I'm sorry, i really am, but you still have to do you job"

"but I'm missing a partner!"

"officer brown isn't doing anything tonight" he said as he hung up.

_Julia is a good cop, and she likes me. Im sure she'll help_. _Nick, I will catch the person who did this_ Judy thought before she left.

On her way to Julia's house, she saw something in an alleyway. She ran into the alley and looked around. She saw a little by curled up against the wall, and on the opposite side, a man with a knife. His throat was slit, still coughing on his own blood. There was a note tacked to his chest which just said "with regards" signed with the abstract skull The Punisher uses as a symbol. Judy called an ambulance over and got back in her car. _This ends tonight, Castle_ she thought as she drove.

She got to Julia's in about a half an hour and knocked on her door, half expecting her to be asleep. _She does value her sleep after all. and who can blame her?_ Judy thought. But Julia answered , in her usual casual wear, being very short shorts, only going a third of the way down her thigh, and a sleeveless shirt.

"what do you need" she asked in a chipper tone.

"can I ask a favor of you?"

"of course, what is it?"

"I need you to help me catch The Punisher tonight, Nick's in the hospital

Julia's tone became more serious "I don't know, I'll have to think about it"

"okay, well just text me when you decide" Judy said as she left.

Julia watched as she got in her car and drove away. "she's gone she said into another room as she closed the door.

Frank Castle stepped out of the other room. "your hesitant. you think Hopps might catch me"

"How do you do that?!"

"practice. I want you there"

Julia was shocked. "what?"

"I want you there. You can keep her from interfering at the wrong

time"

"whens the wrong time?"

"before i finish. i want to talk to her. confrontation is inevitable"

"o...kay?" Julia said hesitantly.

"Any way, you said you had something for me?" Frank asked.

Julia waved him down into her basement and showed him a wall filled with weapons. "AK-47, M-16, even an RPG" Julia said, listing off several inclusions.

Frank picked up a double barrel shotgun and spun it with his index finger. "probably saw that down to the size of a large pistol" he said examining it.

"anything else, Frank?"

"No, thank you. I need to leave. It's a long way to Hell's Kitchen from here, and punishment is due"

 


	10. Chapter 10

_Hair combed. Teeth brushed. Clothes neatly on._ Billy Russoti went through everything he needed to do before his meeting with the Saints in his head. The rabbit straitened his tie before leaving his car. He walked into the nightclub to see the Saints waiting for him. he sat down at their table. "Sorry I'm late,fellas. It's a long way to Hell's Kitchen where i live" he said in his cocky jersey accent

"no need to apologize for that Mr. Russoti. What you should apologize for is fucking up our last trade"

"hey now, I couldn't have predicted some whack-job vigilante guning down a shit-load of my men. The head of my mammal trafficing branch, Finn Cooley, yeah he's dead. And my drug superviser, Mickey Duka, he's in a padded cell because of that asshole. no one's more pissed off about this than me"

"well, my son didn't get his fix. you see my son over there?" Howard Saint gestured across the room for Russoti to see his family standing. "he gets very cranky when he doesn't get his drugs and his child. So, if you want to stay. in buisness, get my son his things you see all of the men in this club? they are all my men, so don't anger me"

"what does he even do with the children anyway? Im just curious."

"he doesn't say. we do hear screeming, so its not fun for the kid"

Saint pulled two cigars out of his pocket, puting one in his mouth and offering it to Russoti. "no thanks, but I will take a scotch"

WAR JOURNAL ENTRY

JULIA HOOKED ME UP WITH A SNIPER RIFLE. I'LL TAKE OUT THE CHILD KILLING ASSHOLE IN THE MIDDLE. ROBERT SAINT I BELIVE

Frank Castle fired a a round across Robert's neck. this less shot him and more sloppily slit his throat. He coughed and sputtered as he spent the last seconds of his life choking on his own blood. The chaos begun, but whent unheard to Judy Hopps, whos was having trouble hearing.

"why can't I hear anything" Judy asked as she fiddled with her headset.

"I can't help you with that" Julia said, her lie going undetected.

BULLEETS SPRAY. NOT AT ME. THE HIRED GUNS ARE SHOOTING AT THE CEILING RANDOMLY.

Frank grabbed his shotgun.

TIME TO MAKE MY PRESENCE TRULY KNOWN

Castle dropped from his hiding place and shot a henchman in the back of the head. He wasted no time firing another round into the chest of another. They began to fire at him, but he rushed behind the bar and pulled out a two grenades. he threw the first, which was a frag grenade, behind him as hard as he could. it landed right at a tiger's feet, as he looked at it in horror. It detinated, blowing chunks of him went everywere. The tiger's head landed at Russoti's feet. "What the fuck!?" Russoti said staring at the head.

The second grenade was a smoke grenade, which he rolled over the bar table and onto the floor below.

SMOKE GRENADE. IT SHOULD OBSTRUCT THE ENEMY'S LINE OF SIGHT ON ME. I STAND UP WITH THE TWO UZIS. I PULL THE TRIGGER ONCE. ONE DEAD. ANOTHER TIME. TWO MORE. I HOLD DOWN THE TRIGGERS ON BOTH AND MOVE THEM BACK AND FORTH TO SPRAY THE BULLETS. COUNTLESS DEAD. ALL OF THE THUGS ARE EITHER DEAD OR DYING. I TAKE A LITTLE TIME TO SCRALL A MESSAGE IN BLOOD ON THE WALLS

Frank looked over at the Saints. Ms. Saint was holding her now dead son. Castle raised his Uzi and sprayed them with bullets. Howard Saint pulled out a revolver and pointed it at The Punisher. Frank leaped over the bar and pulled his shotgun. he fired a couple of rounds into Saint wile he walked towards Rusoti. "Billy Russoti" He growled.

The vain mob boss looked around at the carnage Castle had made, then turned back to the otter himself, who was approahing him with a knife. Russoti began to run, but tripped on the tiger's head. "Don't kill me, please!" he pleaded with the vigilante.

"I don't plan on killing you. I'm going to take away the thing you value most" Franks said as he grabbed Russoti by the shirt, before taking the knige to his face.

"I'm still not getting anything" Judy said, fiddling with her recever.

"Woah, I just got something, here, take a listen" Julia said, handing Judy the headphones.

Judy Listened to the sound for a second, and saw that as her que. she pulled her gun out, tuned off the safety, and loaded a round in the chamber. "I'm going in" she said before leaving the van.

She kicked the door open and pointed a gun at The Punisher, who was holding a bloodied knife. Russoti was on the floor, screaming obsenities at Castle. "Frank Castle, you're under arrest" she annonced clearly.

"Laverne, good you're here. I've been wanting to speak to you"

Judy stood her ground. "you have the right to remain silent"

"I'm not going to. You think I'm going to deny doing any of this? I'm not going to. Don't waste your breath. I also have the right to an attorny, I'll still talk to you"

Castle observed as she thumbed back the hammer on her pistol. "Good,now put you hands behind your back" she commanded.

"you're bluffing"

"what!?" Said Judy, wondering how he was able to foil her ruse so easily.

"you won't shoot me. Although your expression is one of seriousness, your eyes betray you. They're soft. Even on the off-chance you do pull the trigger, your form is sloppy, which will greatly hinder your already less than perfect aim. You have about a twenty percent chance of hitting me, five percent of hitting me in a place that will incapacitate me"

Before anyone else could say anything, a gunman shot Castle from behind with a sawn-off double barrel. It ripped through his jacket, even penitrating his bulletproof vest. He shot the gunman with his colt python. He muttered profanities as he peeled back his jacket to survey the damage. blood was oozing from the whole in his vest. "well now I need to go and get patched up see you around, Laverne" he said as he left.

Judy ran after him, but he got to the window and jumped out. Just then, the entire ZPD burst through the door. they all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw everything. "Officer Hopps" Cheif Bogo said "you were right"

**ZNN NEWS FLASH**

**This just in, a vigilante named Frank Castle, also known as The Punisher, is now at large. he's been using an abstract skull as a symbol, leaving it behind at several of the crimes he's commited. At the last one, he left the phrase "Si Vis Pacem Para Bellum" written in blood. Sources say it translates to "if you want peace, prepare for war.**

**Also, A rabbit named Billy Russoti has been hospitalized with major cuts to the face. doctors say he** **will be permanently disfigured for the rest of his life**

 

**_https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oH5yyyLpOH8_ **

 


	11. Chapter 11

“I cant wait to get fighting, so we can just be done”

 

“those motherfuckers won't know what hit them”

 

Frank Castle listened to the passing conversations on his way to war. He and the rest of his troop were in a military transport helicopter. “the fight itself doesn't matter. It doesn't matter how many of us die. All that matters is the outcome” he stated bluntly.

“wow, Frank, way to kill the mood” joked Steve Goodwin.

“I'll bet twenty bucks I kill more than thirty men” David Hoffman proclaimed.

“I'm not making a bet like that” Frank growled

“can't you have a little fucking fun?!'” Hoffman retorted.

“death is nothing to celebrate”

“not even the death of your enemies”

“the idea of enemies is completely subjective. One man's ally is another man's nemesis”

“we have common enemies”

“that doesn't mean they have to die”

“are you supporting them?!”

“I didn't say that. They should die, not because we disagree with them, but because they hurt people and use fear to gain power. Their terrorists"

“we're approaching the drop zone, grab your weapons and get ready” the pilot said.

They all grabbed their preferred weapons. Steve grabbed a sniper rifle and a pistol. David chose a shotgun, and an Uzi. Frank chose a scoped assault rifle and a colt python. They each put on their gas masks. “alright, we're gonna land and you're gonna get out” the pilot instructed.

The helicopter landed and they got out. Civilians ran in all directions, many of them turning savage. “kill as few savages as you can” Frank instructed “we don't want to kill innocents we don't have to, we do have antidotes we can use on them to, so there's no reason to kill them”

They all 3 rushed into the town. The thick gas around them clouded their vision. Frank heard gunshots from a house. he listened closer and heard crying. He Kicked the door in and saw the terrorist holding a mother and her son at gunpoint. He shot him three times in the chest. "you alright, ma'am?"

She rushed a nod towards him. "stay inside. If you have a gun, have it by your side. Keep your family safe"

She once again nodded. Frank stepped back outside. Savages were killing civilians everywhere. Throats getting ripped out. Faces bitten off. Blood. So much blood.

Frank Castle's eyes darted open. He had fallen asleep on his couch. "damn nightmares again" he muttered to himself.

He looked around the abandoned train cart he used as a home. Gun racks covered the walls. the only place to sleep was a couch in the center of the cart.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Billy Russoti Woke up in a hospital bed with gauze rapped around his face. “Ah, Mister Russoti, you're awake” Said the doctor, who had just walked in “your face suffered multiple lacerations”

“how bad is it?”

“well, it's not good, to say the least. I-”

“Just take the gauze off my face so I can see”

The doctor unwrapped the gauze off of Russoti's face, revealing a gruesome display. His face was separated into sections by stitching, giving his face the illusion of being cracked. “when can I leave?!” Russoti asked urgently.

“anytime”

“can I borrow your phone?” he asked.

The doctor handed over his phone, which Russoti used to call a ride. About an hour later, his ride arrived. Russoti stepped into the car. “take me to my office” he commanded.

They arrived at his office and he gets to his desk. He calls his right hand man into the room. “what do y-” he stopped, shocked by what he saw.

“it's my face, right?”

“no, your face looks great, really” he said, lying through his teeth.

“Don't give me that bullshit, Pittsy. My face looks like a fucking jigsaw puzzle. The Punisher did this to me. I want to get him back”

“how, we don't know where he is”

“let's get my brother out of prison. He can track”

“are you sure that's a good idea? With what happened last time getting him in solitary confinement, and the police breathing down our necks, how are we going to get him out?”

Russoti laughed. “that's why you're my right hand man! You always ask the right questions. Don't worry. I have a fix all solution to get my brother out, and get the police of our back!” he said ecstatically “I just need to meet with the mayor”

 


	13. Chapter 13

“Role call will be short today” Chief Bogo said “because of The Punisher, most of our cases have been closed. So, Judy and Julie will be put on The Punisher case”

Judy and Julie stood up, walked over to the chief, took the newly updated case file from him, and walked out of the bullpen. “well, how do you want to go about this?” Julie asked.

“Well, first we should split up start asking around, see if anyone's seen him”

That being said, they both grabbed a wanted poster and stared asking random people, with little luck. Judy decided to ask around the hospital, curious if he'd try to break in and kill Russoti. The first person the asked was the receptionist. “yeah, I've seen him. He stopped by an hour ago, and gave us a jar of liquid. He said it was a cure for Nick Wilde”

“have you used it yet”

“hell no, I saw on the news a couple nights ago that he was some psycho criminal killer, so I just put it on my desk for safe keeping”

“can I see it?”

“sure, by all means, take it with you”

Judy examined the tiny jar, which contained a clear liquid. She walked out of the building and got in her car. She had to get the jar to the ZPD so it could be analyzed. Meanwhile, Julie had asked no one about The Punisher. She had driven to the bad side of the city and parked near an abandoned subway entrance. She pulled a Duffel bag out of the back of her car and entered the subway. She walked up to a derelict train cart and knocked on the door. Frank Castle opened it and said “I expected you to come later after work”

“you look like hell, Frank” said Julia, noticing the large bags under his eyes and less sturdy demeanor.

“the nightmares are bothering me again. I haven't been sleeping well” he replied, waving her in “the ones about the war”

“I got you, an mp5”

“someone will catch you eventually, you know that, right?”

“what?”

“taking from the police evidence lockers. They're going to catch you”

“I also got you a new vest. You said someone shot through your last one, right?” Julie said, avoiding the subject.

Frank sighed. “yeah, I did. Can I see it?”

Julie pulled a thick, gray bulletproof vest out of the bag. She handed it to Frank, who began to examine it. “this is nice, military grade even” he said

“i assumed you'll be painting on it, so I got a can of black spray paint” she said, handing him the can.

“Thanks”

“so, now that you've stopped the Russoti crime ring, what's next?”

“the Gnuccis. Second biggest crime family in the rainforest district. Makes their money from arms dealing”

“well, when it's all done, you'll have more guns”

“that was my thought process as well”

“when's the first move?” Julie asked.

“tonight”

 


	14. Chapter 14

“we gather here today to mourn the loss of Dino Gnucci” the preacher said, grimly addressing the crowd.

A funereal was being held for the brother of Ma Gnucci, who sat in the front row. “now, everyone, let us bow our heads in silence before the his loved ones speak”

The crowd did as instructed, all except for one person, who turned to the people behind him and said “hey, wasn't this supposed to be an open-casket?”

Everyone thought for a second, and came to the conclusion that that person was right. Just then, an otter opened the coffin and stepped out, wearing a thick, Grey bulletproof vest with an abstract skull painted on. The Punisher's piercing green eyes scanned the crowd, making sure that he recognized them all as criminals. After being sure, he pulled a squad automatic weapon out of the coffin, and began to gun down the crowd. Ma Gnucci sat up as fast as possible, pushing other people out of the way, barely managing to escape. He continued to mow down the mobsters he had laid eyes upon, until they were all downed. As he walked through the corpses, he found one still alive, trying to drag himself away. Frank put his foot under the mammal and flipped him over, before immediately stepping on his neck. “s..spa..re m..m...e” he sputtered.

“if you were the one starring down at a nearly deceased mammal, would you show mercy?”

the mammal began to sob, obviously defeated “that's what I thought” Frank said before shooting him in the face with his revolver.  _ Now to get to Ma  _ he thought.

Ma Gnucci had ran to the zoo a block away, with the hopes there was someone inside to help her. As she reached the zoo, all feelings of relief were stifled when she saw Castle advancing towards her. She quickly climbed the fence, only for her to see The Punisher shoot the lock off, saving him time. She ran through the zoo, screaming for help, being caught by The Punisher around the crocodile enclosure. He was holding her by the throat when she get out the words “please, don't kill me”

“fine. I won't kill you” he said, sending a wave of relief through her, which was quickly shattered when he threw her into the enclosure “they will”

She looked at the crocodiles as they slowly advanced on her. One leaped forward and bit her arm. Another grabbed the flesh on her stomach and ripped her open, and another feasted on her intestines. The one on her arm pulled away, revealing the bone “fuck you, Castle!” she managed to scream.

The crocodile that was biting her arm turned to her head and bit down, removing a good chunk of her head, including one of her eyes and part of the brain. Her remaining eye rolled into the back of her head, signifying that she had passed. Frank Castle walked away, knowing that the job was done.

 

**Zootopia crime OST: The Funeral Massacre**

 

**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vQOr9h7v6Ag**

 


	15. Chapter 15

"damn, this 'Punisher' guy was here" said a cop.

Judy was at the funeral shot up by Frank Castle just the night before. Corpses were being carried away in body bags by the dozens. Julie walked up behind Judy and said "well, the morgue workers are going to get paid good this week"

"I know, all of this death. It's sickening"

"honestly, I don't mind it to much. I mean, these guys, we've been trying to nab them as long as I've been on the force. We _Know_ it's them, but we can't do anything. But he is. He's saying that the people who get away with murder will still be punished"

" _Really?_ You're really going to support someone who's actively ending countless lives?!"

"I've been saying for months now that we should be frying these bastards!"

Before Judy could retort, her phone rang. It was clawhouser. "hello?"

"oh, hey. The lab results came in on that vile you gave us, and it's appears to be an antidote for the toxin found in Nick's blood. We've sent it over to the hospital"

"anything else?"

"the hospital requested you go. They have some questions to ask you. Chief Bogo already gave the okay for you to leave"

"alright, I'm on my way" she said before hanging up. "alright everyone, I have an emergency, get these bodies to the morgue. Julie, I'm leaving you in charge" Julie nodded.

Mayor Jessica Hurt sat in a taxi headed to a shady warehouse in Sahara Square. She thought about the town she was going to- the town she grew up in. She thought about how rough the neighborhood is. "Hell's kitchen" they called it. As she thought, she fondled two metal objects attached to a small chain around her neck. Dog tags. It had only been a year since she received an honorable discharge, but it felt like yesterday. She could still remember the screams. She could even still see the fear frozen on that little girls face as her father dug into her flesh. She could still remember the exact way her muscles made way to reveal her-

She pushed the thoughts aside. "how close are we?" she said out of desperation, not wanting to be trapped with her thoughts.

"we just arrived" the cab driver replied.

She stepped out of the taxi and payed the driver. He thanked her and drove away, leaving her alone. She found her way to the side door and knocked. The door was opened by a figure it was just too dark to see. "I see you've come miss. Glad you could make it" said a figure sitting in the center of the room who, unlike the other, she could see just fine, save for his face, thanks to a desk lamp sitting on a table next to him along with a laptop.

"so, what's this about? What's so important that you had to threaten my safety to get me here after I declined your invitation?"

"I'm glad you asked; you see, I'm a troubled citizen. And like every other troubled citizen, I have a particular individual who I feel is causing said trouble" he said, his voice oozing with malice.

"and who is that individual?" she replied with a hint of spite.

"A Frank Castle, Callin' himself 'The Punisher'. And I know how to stop him"

"And how is that?"

"well, to find out, you'll have to give me control over the ZPD"

"that's not the way that works" she said, her brow now furrowed.

"well, you're gonna have to make it work that way"

"or what, you'll kill me?"

The man burst into a short laughing fit, and said "and what? Put another stick-up-the-ass-politician into the mayor's seat? One I have no leverage over?"

"and what 'leverage' do you have for me?"

"well I'm glad you asked" he said, leaning to the side and waking up the laptop.

Jessica's tough resolve turned to that of shock. The laptop displayed camera footage of a gray fox on the monitor. In her shock, she muttered "Elanor?"

"oh so you know her" the man taunted "well of course you do, especially after your 'escapades' last night. Wish I was there, know what I'm sayin'" he finished the statement with a perverse chuckle "anyway, there's an assassin watching her, and if you do one thing I don't like, they get the order to kill"

Jessica sighed in defeat "fine. Just don't hurt her"

the man leaned into the light, revealing a face marred with stitches. "good. Let's start discussing terms"

"Well, Miss Hopps, he's making a steady recovery. We're hoping he'll be awake in a couple days" the doctor said

the hospital carried the usual smell of unnatural sanitation. The walls a blinding white, the only color not dulled by this being the vibrant orange created by the flowers in a vase next to the hospital bed Nick had been laying in. "so, the cure worked?" Judy asked

"it does seem so. You're welcome to stay overnight, in case complications should arise. I'll leave you alone for a moment, let me know if you decide to stay" the doctor exited the room after that statement.

Judy sat down in the chair next to Nick's hospital bed and placed a hand on his shoulder. _It's gonna be okay._

**I apologize for my tardiness, I've been trying to make my chapters longer and give them more meat on their bones, since the last couple chapters I've published have been quite sickly.**


End file.
